


like we always do

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, also woojin curses like twice, bc they dont make an appearance rip, bffies woochan, god this is so soft even i got soft writing it, i just had to describe minho like a cat didnt i, lapslock, rarepair party up in here, so rated teen for cursing . lol, sorry @ other skz members, the SOFTEST FLUFF, woojin's whipped for felix, woolix AND jeongchan we love this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: woojin gets his ears pierced. felix likes it a little too much.





	like we always do

**Author's Note:**

> when woojin appeared in the vlive with earrings u KNOW i had to write something about woojin w piercings bc im weak for boys with piercings. 
> 
> this was supposed to just be a lil thing but since the timing was right, here's my contribution for felix's birthday! 
> 
> fyi i have had my ears pierced before, i just got it done with a piercing gun so i don't know if anything makes sense? and also i forgot how long lobe piercings take to heal so . 
> 
> anyways, enjoy, to the five people who click on woolix fic

 

“hey kids, we’re home!” chan hollers, as he and woojin make their way through the door, struggling with the multiple bags of groceries between the two of them alone.

“the dads are back!” jeongin yells to the rest of the dorm, as if chan’s loud, booming entrance -- he’d slammed the door open too -- wasn’t obvious enough.

felix, as hyperactive and excitable as the youngest, rushes over with him to help the eldest members with the groceries. jeongin presses his lips to chan’s cheeks quickly before he takes a couple of bags from his hands, and felix goes to do the same with woojin.

“oh, hyung, you pierced your ears?” felix says, surprised as he looks up at woojin.

minho stalks up in a terribly cat-like manner to the commotion in the living room. lazily leaning against the wall of the hallway leading to the bedrooms, he casually repeats, “woojin-hyung pierced his ears?”

slightly flustered by the attention he’s been given, woojin feels his face heat up. “yeah, i did. chan persuaded me to get them pierced,” he answers, stammering. his palms are clammy as felix’s hands brush against his, while he takes the bags from woojin’s hands to bring them into the kitchen.

 

-

 

he almost drops everything when they pass a piercing parlour on their way home from the supermart. (he doesn’t drop everything though, there are glass bottles in those bags and chan would kill him if he really did drop them onto the hard concrete pavement.)

stopping in his tracks in front of the parlour, chan sees the twinkle in woojin’s eyes as he peers into the store through the glass window. “you really want to get your ears pierced now?” chan asks, no reluctance in his voice. he’s just worried about the frozen food they’d bought thawing before they’d gotten back to the dorm. woojin nods excitedly, like a child being asked if he wanted candy.

a quick call to their manager gets them approval, and the two best friends step into the piercing parlour.

the bags are left in a pile on the floor by chan’s feet, as he stands by woojin. the piercing lady sits woojin down in a chair after he asks to get a ear piercing done, her stoicism and swiftness in prepping her tools impressive. with a quick hand, she wipes at woojin’s earlobe with an alcohol swab, and marks a small dot in marker where woojin’s piercing’s meant to go. the next he knows it, the lady already has her piercing needle in hand, waiting on woojin to prepare himself to have a needle stuck through his earlobe.

“woojin, you’ll be fine, don’t worry so much,” chan reassures when he realises woojin’s breath speeding up slightly.

“what if it hurts, channie?”

“it won’t. i got pierced ages ago, and with a needle too! i promise it won’t hurt as much as you think it will.”

“but it’s a needle! getting punched in through my ear!” woojin exclaims, slightly horrified at the thought.

chan pinches at the spot between his eyes, “come on, woojin. you can squeeze my hand when the needle gets pushed through, alright? you wimp.”

he puts out a hand, woojin rolling his eyes at chan’s light-hearted jab as he takes it. the lady gives him a look, eyebrows raised as if to ask him if she can start. woojin nods, his grip on chan’s hand tightening just a little.

the needle enters the flesh of his earlobe quickly enough, woojin only jolting slightly and squeezing chan’s hand a little tighter from the intrusion. the lady moves quickly, reaching for woojin’s choice of earrings -- simple, small black hoops -- to insert them into the freshly pierced hole.

woojin, surprised by the lack of pain felt, eagerly asks for his other ear to get done, his hand still holding chan’s in uncertainty. soon enough, woojin gets up from the chair proudly, black hoops now adorning both his ears.

“that wasn’t so bad after all. thank you, channie,” woojin grins at chan cheekily, before he goes over to pay for his piercing. chan shakes his head with a smile on his face, sighing as he picks up the bags off of the floor.

 

-

 

sure, he loves his new piercings, but not when they’re still a little raw and _someone_ keeps fiddling with them.

after he and chan had put all the groceries where they were supposed to go in the kitchen, he had retreated to his own room -- it _was_ their day off, after all -- intending to take a nap or just lie down. he’s unfazed by felix lying in his bed when he enters, even though felix’s own bed’s just atop his. felix is playing a game on his phone, but he looks up and moves over to make space when he notices the older man standing by the side of the bunkbed.

it’s a common occurence, felix preferring woojin’s bed to his own. he’d usually brush it off as being too lazy to climb up the ladder on the side of the bed to get up to his, but him and woojin both know it’s because the warmth from a human teddy bear would beat cuddling any stuffed toy any day.

woojin reaches for felix’s bunk with ease, grabbing a pillow and putting it next to his own so both of them could lie comfortably. he barely flops down into bed next to felix before his boyfriend turns his body to face woojin, immediately and instinctively reaching his arms out to wrap them around the elder.

“hi baby,” woojin whispers into felix’s hair, hugging back, as the younger boy clutches woojin’s shirt tightly between his fists. “you missed me?”

“mhm,” felix hums, nuzzling his face into woojin’s chest.

felix then mumbles something incoherently, his face still pressed against the fabric of his shirt, and woojin prompts him to repeat.

“i said i like your earrings, hyung,” he stares up at woojin now, eyes flitting between woojin’s own and his ears.

self-conscious, he brings a hand up to one of his earlobes. “really? they’re so simple though,” he says, flustered, playing with the small black hoop.

“simple is nice,” felix says, his cheeks reddening slightly. woojin thinks it’s cute the pinkish-red complementing the smattering of freckles on his cheeks and nose. he reaches a hand up to woojin’s other ear, flicking lightly at the earring in awe. “they make you look really handsome.”

woojin winces slightly at the pain, so slightly that it goes practically unnoticed by the younger boy. but, he stammers at the compliment, “ah, thank you, ’lix-ah.”

he’ll never get used to felix’s compliments. he’ll never understand how such a stunning, wonderfully gifted boy like felix would even fathom, let alone _tell him_ that he found him handsome, or how he’d be in awe with his singing or piano-playing. in the past three months with felix, woojin’s never gone a day without his heart racing a bit faster because of the younger.

“will you wear my earrings one day, hyung?” felix asks, voice hopeful. woojin’s eyes widen at the proposition. he thinks of all the dangly, over-the-top pairs of earrings that felix owns, the ones that seem to weigh down on the pierced hole in felix’s lobe. the earrings with impossibly thick bases that he’d have to shove into his still-raw piercings with excruciating pain--

he almost physically cringes at the thought.

felix’s fingers continue toying with the earring as he waits for a response, while woojin’s stop, moving his hand back down to join his other behind felix’s back.

he blinks quickly at the slight jolt of pain from felix tugging at his earring. the prickly feeling spreading over his scalp and running down his spine makes him seize up just a little.

“i- i don’t know, ’lix. i doubt i could pull off the earrings you wear,” he diverts, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

“hyung,” felix whines, dragging out the word. “you’d look so nice though, we could match and everything.”

woojin simply shakes his head, like a disapproving parent, dismissing the younger lightly. at least _that’s_ out of the way.

he begins to pat at felix’s back slowly and soothingly, just the way he likes, as woojin lets his eyes flutter shut. it’s been tiring, not just today but the past few weeks, with them just wrapping up promotions and all. he’s so close to drifting off to sleep, and doesn’t notice felix shift carefully in his arms, up towards his head. he doesn’t mind the soft nibbling on the shell of his ear either, inching down carefully. it’s a normal thing at this point, felix nibbling at his earlobes. he’d done it on a whim one time and woojin didn’t mind, letting the boy continue. he never minds.

“fuck!” he shouts, when pain sears from his ear down his spine, the same tingly sensation from earlier magnified and _so much worse_.

felix gasps, withdrawing from the older boy as much as he can, considering woojin’s arms are still wrapped around his torso. woojin _never_ curses, felix knows he’s messed up.

“woojin-hyung, i’m sorry, i didn’t know it would hurt that bad, i-” felix rambles, unsure of what to do with his arms in fear of hurting the other boy more.

“no, no,” woojin reassures, brushing felix’s hair out of his face. it’s messy, having moved away so quickly, and the younger boy’s frightened look eases at the soft touch from his boyfriend. “it’s just- don’t do that for now, okay? it hurts like a bitch.”

felix sighs. “i’m still sorry, i didn’t mean to. i’m just used to it, and the piercing makes it so much more tempting.”

woojin shakes his head wordlessly at the younger boy. he smushes felix’s cheeks in with his hands like he always does, sighing with a lazy smile on his face. felix still has a small pout on his face, emphasized by woojin’s action.

he says softly, “you could never hurt me, baby. don’t worry too much about it, just remember, okay?”

the younger boy still seems unconvinced, even though he blinks away the wetness in his eyes.

“okay, how about this?” woojin pitches, catching felix’s attention. “if you keep yourself from nibbling at my ears while my piercings heal, we can wear one of your pairs of earrings after.”

“we?”

“yeah, we’ll take one each. it’ll be like a couple thing,” woojin teases in a sing-song voice, felix hiding his face behind his hands as he giggles a little at the thought. woojin, now bringing his hand up to felix’s unpierced ear, quips, “besides, you don’t even have the other hole to wear a full pair, silly.”

felix scrunches his nose cutely, furrowing his eyebrows as he smacks woojin’s chest lightly. woojin almost forgets how low felix’s voice can go, until he replies with a deep “fair enough.”

 

-

 

a couple of weeks later, when woojin’s piercings fully stop hurting, he’s assumed they’ve completely healed and that he’s ready to take his starter earrings off. well, one of them, at least.

“hyung, hyung!” felix calls out excitedly, dashing into their room. he almost trips on his feet, woojin having to reach out to catch him. grinning sheepishly as woojin tuts, felix holds out his palms to reveal his cross earrings, one in each hand.

woojin chuckles, reaching to take the earring in his right ear out. felix extends his hand, allowing for woojin to pick up the cross earring. the cool, heavy metal is hefty between his fingers, and woojin exhales through his nose as he watches the cross dangle as it hangs from the base of the earring.

“i cleaned it and everything, there’s nothing to worry about, hyung!” felix takes woojin’s free hand, interlacing their fingers and giving a reassuring squeeze. “i’ll help you put it in, if you want.”

woojin shakes his head as he squeezes back, before he retracts his hand to fiddle with the earring, “but first, i just gotta get this open-”

felix quickly takes the earring from woojin, swiftly working its clasp open before dropping it in woojin’s palm. the older boy’s mouth opens and closes as he stares incredulously at felix, who giggles shyly behind a hand. “just put it on already.”

“you’re amazing, you know that?” woojin comments, as he gingerly fits the earring through his piercing. the stretch hurts just a little, but it’s bearable. anything to make felix happy.

felix hides his face behind his hands, now sitting on the bed with woojin as the elder tries to complete his task. “what are you saying, hyung? that was nothing,” felix bashfully responds, and woojin can tell he’s shy from the way the tips of felix’s ears redden.

“i mean, in general. you’re just amazing, and i love you,” woojin says quickly, his eyes widening when he realises how he’d let the words slip.

felix’s eyes are equally as wide when woojin meets them. he’s about to say something to diffuse the situation -- get out of the hole he’s dug for himself, but he realises it’s too late to back out now -- when felix speaks up instead. “that’s a dumb way to confess your undying love for me, hyung. but i’ll take it.”

woojin clicks the clasp in place in his ear as felix says that, and he rolls his eyes playfully at the younger boy. “well, you’re stuck with me then,” he quips, getting used to the new weight hanging from his ear. he clears his throat, voice serious now, “i love you, felix.”

the younger boy blinks quickly. “i- i love you too, hyung.” he’s already put the earring into his ear, the gold earring in his cartilage piercing swapped out with a more matching silver one.

“come here, silly,” woojin beckons, stretching his arms out for the younger. he sits on the edge of the bed, so felix crawls into his lap, his legs wrapping around woojin’s waist. woojin takes felix’s chin in his fingers and drags him closer. felix doesn’t shy away, so woojin takes a chance, tilting his head as he moves closer to felix, until his lips meet felix’s soft ones.

it’s heavenly, kissing felix; the boy takes wonderful care of his lips after all. it almost makes woojin a little remorseful for his own slightly chapped lips, but it doesn’t matter because the boy he loves is kissing him back, the pressure of lips as soft as felix’s surprising. his skin is alight and buzzing with electricity wherever felix’s eager, roaming hands touch him -- from the back of his neck, his cheek, down his chest, his arms -- even though the thin material of his shirt. they’ve never done this before, and woojin’s heart drums loudly in his ears even as they part.

felix leans in with his forehead against woojin’s, closing his eyes. “this is nice.”

“yeah.” woojin hums, as he gently pulls felix down with him to lie in his bed together.

 

-

 

when minho and jeongin enter their shared room with felix and woojin, they coo at the sight of the couple, sleeping soundly in each other’s arms, the glint of the metal of matching earrings on their right ears obvious, reflecting the light peeking in through the door from the hallway.

jeongin snaps a picture of the couple, sending it to their group chat not long after. woojin and felix complain noisily at the table at dinner, but neither tell the rest how they’ve both made the picture their wallpaper on their phones.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think im making woolix a top ship of mine from now on. 
> 
> leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
